


Bad Bill

by Victoria_Sapphire



Series: Bad Bill [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Inspired by Mad Max Series (Movies), Kidnapped Mabel Pines, Serious Injuries, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Sapphire/pseuds/Victoria_Sapphire
Summary: After Mabel gives Bill Cipher/Blendin Blandin the rift Dipper made her promise to protect, Weirdmageddon is unleashed, but this time, they weren't able to stop Bill in time, and Gravity Falls is stuck in Weirdmageddon for the rest of time.Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford lose Dipper and Mabel to the Nightmare Society, one of Bill Cipher's new cults that has arisen because of Weirdmageddon.





	Bad Bill

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell, it's loosely based on "Mad Max", but not much. The plot line is a bit similar. Both main characters lose someone they really care about (Max's son in "Mad Max", Mabel in this story)

I couldn't believe what I had heard a while ago. Dipper had been offered an apprenticeship from Ford. Knowing him, he was bound to accept it.

Dipper walked into the room, scratched in various places. Bruises blossomed all over his skin. I glared at him, determined to get the point across that he wasn't welcome. A mad smile had been across his face, but when he noticed my expression, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong, Mabel? Is it something I did?" Dipper asked.

I pulled my pink cupcake sweater over my head and pulled it over my knees.

"Mabel's not here. She's in Sweater Town," I mumbled.

Dipper twiddled his fingers. "So..." he began. He popped his mouth. "I suppose you figured out I got an apprenticeship offer with Ford."

I looked up at him. I managed the worst glare I could muster. "You don't think so?" I quipped bitterly.

He flinched. "You don't have to be so mad about it." He paused before he began, "Think. This is a huge opportunity for me."

I pulled away from him. "Well, it's a horrible opportunity for me! I had the worst day of my life! When we turn thirteen, summer ends, and I have to leave everything behind. You're the only person I can count on, and now you're leaving, too?!" I exclaimed.

Dipper shuffled around again. "Look, I've been thinking about it. I won't be gone forever, okay? I'll still visit you at home, and we'll chat online. We'll make it work," he promised.

"I don't want to make it work! I just wish summer would last forever..."

"But it can't, Mabel. Look, things aren't going to stay frozen this way. It's part of growing up," he said. "Things change. Summer ends."

I jumped up and burst into tears. Dipper fell flat on his face, his hand outstretched as he called after me.

"Mabel, wait! I didn't mean it like that! Mabel, come back!"

It didn't matter to me anymore. I ran out the front door after I grabbed the backpack from our attic bedroom. Grunkle Stan looked after me. I knew Dipper was going to the basement to talk to Ford about what he should do.

I didn't care, either. I couldn't believe he was going to leave me and his family to stay cooped up in a basement for the rest of his childhood.

I found myself in an especially remote, isolated part of the Gravity Falls forest. I leaned up against a tree and returned to Sweater Town. I sat there for a while, pondering what to do. 

I heard something move in the forest, and I pulled my head out of my sweater. I saw Blendin Blandin walking out of the woods, adjusting his camouflage to his normal clothes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sourly.

Blendin cleared his throat and said, "I can make summer last forever, if you want."

I sniffed and wiped away my tears. "Really?"

"Yes. It's called a Time Bubble. Time is frozen, so summer can last as long as you want it to," Blendin informed.

My eyes grew wider. "What's the price?"

"All I need is a little gizmo from your uncle. It's small; he won't notice it's gone," Blendin said.

He pulled up a graphic of the space-time rift. I wrinkled my eyebrows together, and I dug through Dipper's backpack, which I'd brought with me. I pulled out the space-time rift and handed it to him.

Blendin began cackling, oddly enough. "Yes, yes! That's it!" he muttered. He reached out his hands, and I handed him the space-time rift. "Oops!" He dropped it, shattering it into pieces. His cackle became more intense.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked. Blendin smashed it with his foot. He took off his glasses, revealing that the sclera and iris were yellow; the pupil was a black slit. I cried, “Oh no!”

Blendin snapped his fingers, and I fell to the ground. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Bill Cipher’s words.

“At last! At long last! The world is rightfully mine, and I reign supreme!”


End file.
